


set this ballroom aglow

by jeonstellation



Series: cosmic children's lullaby [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosmic Children, M/M, another word vomit woohoo, moon and star personified!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: soonyoung, wonwoo and the constellations across of the celestial sphere.





	set this ballroom aglow

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for fixing my errors, cleo. you're my savior♡

 

 

 

 

 

—Auriga

Wonwoo watches Soonyoung’s shoulder sags as small hiccups bubble from his throat. The moonchild’s frown settles deeper across his pale face, hovering hesitantly behind his lover. It feels like if he touches him, he would break into a river of tears and Wonwoo doesn’t want to see any of that.

But he can’t handle that. Wonwoo shifts closer to Soonyoung, wrapping his arms gently around the star-born boy who is cradling the remnants of a dead giant star. It’s such an irony that when a star breathes its last, they explodes into bursts of ethereal glow. The swirl of gas and dust debris illuminates the dark, empty sky in a palette of color that Wonwoo has never seen in his entire lifetime.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” he whispers, kissing away the tears that are pooling in the corner of Soonyoung’s eyes. “It’s time to let it go, Soonyoung.”

The said boy nods meekly, leaning back on Wonwoo as he gently lets the remnants float away to the sky. The color of the newly born supernova reflects on (in) Soonyoung’s beautiful eyes and warmth blooms in Wonwoo’s chest. Soonyoung waves his hand to the supernova, saying both goodbye and hello to one of his kind.

Wonwoo knows he’ll be okay.

 

—Perseus

It is a quiet night, Wonwoo’s favorite kind of night.

It remains quiet until Soonyoung comes up to his side and offers a hand with a gentle smile, “Can I have this dance?”

Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh, cheeks dusting in pink. He takes Soonyoung’s offer, hands finding its place on the star-born boy’s shoulder. When Soonyoung starts to hum a soft melody under his breath, Wonwoo can’t help but smile.

They’re swaying to a merely faint song, unaware of everything but the happiness of being in each other’s arms.

 

—Cassiopeia

“What?”

There’s confusion in Soonyoung’s face when Wonwoo asks him for the first time.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Wonwoo repeats, pulling the star-born boy’s hand forward, palms up.

Soonyoung trusts his lover, of course. It’s just that the moonchild is rarely doing something like this, something between him being mischievous and enigmatic.

Whatever that Wonwoo has put into his cupping palms, it’s warm. Soonyoung cracks one eye open only to find a baby star glowing in faint yellow, jumping weakly in his hands.

“Found it earlier this morning while you were sleeping,” Wonwoo flashes a grin, fondness flooding his vision and Soonyoung thinks his love for Wonwoo is expanding like the universe itself.

 

—Sagittarius

Wonwoo is sitting at the edge of the moon when Soonyoung comes up to him.

He feels something nestling on top of his head and when he peers up, there’s a crown of woven stardusts, bright against Wonwoo’s black hair.

“I picked these for you,” Soonyoung grins, cheeks bunched up.

Wonwoo touches the tip of the crown, yellow dusts lingering on his fingers and he carefully blows them onto Soonyoung’s face. A giggle escapes his lips as Soonyoung pouts, stardusts sticking across his pretty face.

“Thank you, Soonie,” he grins.

 

—Corona Borealis

It’s almost dawn when Soonyoung finally runs out of his energy.

Wonwoo’s yawns are contagious, inviting Soonyoung to have one as he slumps into the moonchild’s chest. He carefully lay down on the fluffy lump of clouds, pulling Soonyoung with him. The star-born boy sighs in contentment, nuzzling the tip of his nose on Wonwoo’s neck and breathing in the scent of summer from his skin.

It doesn’t take long until Soonyoung’s eyelids flutter close, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

 “Sweet dreams.”

 

—Cetus

“If the universe lacks something, would it be losing its balance?” Wonwoo ponders aloud. “Like when the stars don’t exist, will the darkness swallows us all?”

Soonyoung purses his lips (Wonwoo finds it really cute) before answering with a cheery voice, “We still have the Sun?”

“The Sun is also a star, like you, Soonie,” Wonwoo says fondly. Listening to humans studying the celestial things in the sky like him and Soonyoung is surely something Wonwoo enjoys. “We all need the light that stars emit. You’re important.”

“You’re important too,” Soonyoung says. “What would I do without you?”

Wonwoo chuckles, “I shine because I reflect the light that you caused.”

“I don’t care about that. When I said you’re important, you _are_ important. Especially to me,” Soonyoung grins in triumph when a blush creeps on Wonwoo’s pale cheeks.

Wonwoo guesses he can agree to that.

 

—Vulpecula

Soonyoung likes to run around the night sky. Jumping from one star to another, tracing the constellation with his feet. He likes it when Wonwoo is there to catch him at the end of his marathon.

The weight of Soonyoung never feels heavy at all. In fact, Wonwoo likes it when Soonyoung jumps to his arms, legs hooked around his waist almost naturally as he hoists Soonyoung up and twirls him in the air.

 “Be careful,” Wonwoo mumbles against the expanse of Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Soonyoung answers with a giggle, face hidden in the juncture of Wonwoo’s neck. “I know you’ll catch me, anyway,” he says, meeting Wonwoo’s gaze with equal fondness.

Wonwoo smooches the tip of his nose as an answer.

 

—Virgo

Hands entwined, fingers filling the gaps perfectly.

Eyes locked on each other, one with burning passion and the other with tenderness.

Lips meet lips, sealing their promises in a quiet vow.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at @jeonbaragi hehe


End file.
